


How Did We End Up Like This?

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows exactly how they ended up like this. It started with the death of her best-friend and spiralled downwards from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about my other fics, I currently in the middle of writing new chapters for all of them (it's like musical chairs). It's just that this idea popped into my head while I was invigilating an exam and would not leave me alone until I wrote it.
> 
> Take note that I wrote this during a week where I have been in a haze of pain and on a double dosage of pain meds so forgive me if there are any errors. 
> 
> All mistakes made in this fic are mine, if you see any mistake please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

It was now four years after the fall of _Project Insight_ and that horrible war that almost tore a family apart. However, they were all able to come together and talk like adults and they all healed.

Steve and Tony made up and he was horrified to learn that Bucky and Tony had a mutual liking for harassing Steve which they took great pleasure in doing.

It wasn’t the perfect family, but they all respected, loved, protected and listened to each other.

Sam more than happy to be a part of it, but…but she still felt as if she was missing something and she had no idea what it was; that is until one morning she went into the shared kitchen in Avengers Tower and saw Steve and Bucky laughing so hard at something that they had to lean on each other for support and that’s when it hit her.

She no longer had Riley; her wingman, best friend and the person who would always own her heart. She felt her heart constrict at the scene before her and wished very hard that her best friend would turn up out of the blue, even as an amnesiac brainwashed assassin; she didn’t care as long as she got him back but she knew that she wouldn’t and so, she quietly retreated back to her room where she hastily packed a bag and snuck out of the Tower, but not before leaving a note so that her friends would not worry.

_‘I am travelling for a few days. Please don’t worry; I’ll be back._

_Love,_

_Sam.’_

* * *

Sam breathed in the fresh air that always smelt of rain as she stepped off the plane in Ireland, Riley’s home country. He had grown up in Cork, Ireland and that is where she headed.

After she had checked into a hotel, Sam decided to take a walk and visited all the places he showed her back when he had taken her home during their first leave in the Air Force. Sam walked for hours until it got dark and she became hungry.

She stopped at a bar that served great food and liquor and took a seat in a corner booth, keeping her back to the wall and her eyes on everyone in the bar. She had mapped out potential escape routes if shit went down, as well as marked persons who were carrying weapons and looked like possible threats, but no one paid her any mind. They were all there with their friends, having fun and not giving a damn about the world, not giving a damn about Sam who was missing her best-friend something fierce, and was having an internal breakdown.

Sam sat there in her corner booth, nursing her second beer after she was done with her food, trying to ignore the happy voices around her when she felt the hair on the back her neck stand up. She felt eyes on her, boring into her and she subtly looked around the only to do a double take.

There in the corner booth opposite hers, he sat watching her. How had she not seen him when she walked in? Was she that caught up in her own grief that she let her guard down that much?

Brock sat there with his eyes on her and Sam stared back. He still looked she same as he did four years ago when she had fought him and thought he had died when the building started crumbling around them. Sam wondered how he had managed to escape but pushed that thought aside. She was here for her own reasons, whatever Brock Rumlow was doing here, in Ireland of all places, was none of her business and so she finished her beer, dropped some money on the table and got up, making sure to walked right pass Brock who looked bewildered by her actions.

The cold night air slapped Sam in the face as she exited the bar and started her walk back to the hotel, but she heard the bar’s door open and close behind her and the sound of footsteps following her. Sam knew that it was Brock following her without looking back but kept her head forward.

Once she arrived at the entrance for her hotel she turned around to look at Brock who still had that look of bewilderment on his face. She nodded her head and turned, disappearing into the hotel and leaving Brock outside.

Sam went back to the same bar the next night and the next and the next and for all three nights, Brock walked behind her until she arrived at the hotel, waiting until she had entered to leave. Neither of them saying a word to each other.

Until the fourth night.

Sam was feeling off that day, she felt like half of her was missing and she wanted to feel whole again, maybe that’s why she did something so reckless that night when Brock walked her back to the hotel.

“Come up with me.”

It wasn’t a question or a suggestion but a command, one that Brock only raised an eyebrow at, but nonetheless followed.

Once Sam’s room door had closed behind them, she had Brock up against it, kissing him within an inch of his life and Sam could feel him respond. She felt his hands roam her body and did not struggle when he had lifted her off the floor, only wrapped her legs around his waist and stripped off her shirt as he walked them over to the bed.

“Are you sure? Tell me you want this.”

Those were the first words Brock had said to her since their strange reunion.

“Yes.”

Her fifth word to him.

Compared to their very antagonistic first meeting, their love making -if it could be called that- was tender. Brock was a very considerate lover, seeing to her needs and wants before his, making sure at all times she was still on board with what they were doing. And when Sam’s emotions got the better of her, he held her as she calmed down and fell asleep in his arms.

Maybe that’s why she felt a bit guilty about leaving before he awoke, and she’s not talking about leaving the hotel room, but leaving Ireland. Sam had gotten her one night of comfort from someone who is supposed to be her enemy and as a result she would keep this dirty little secret close to her heart.

And that’s why a few months later she wasn’t surprised that Brock had said he would only speak to her, when he was captured by the Avengers. He had demanded that she come and speak to him, even when he was told repeatedly by Steve that she had retired from that life, for reasons she would not tell anyone, not even him.

Well he and the rest of her former team mates found out why she had retired when she entered the cell room and Sam took in the wide eyed looks of surprise on everyone’s faces when they saw how heavily pregnant she was.

Sam found out a few weeks after returning from Ireland and that one night with Brock warming her bed, that she was pregnant with his child. She kept it a secret, retiring from the Avenging life and going so far as to move out of the country to keep her pregnancy a secret and to keep her unborn child safe.

She kept her friends satisfied with phone calls, text messages and skype calls that did not show her growing stomach, so she knew that once she was finished with Brock she would have a lot to answer for.

Sam kept her eyes on Brock as she took a seat on the chair provided for her, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion as Brock opened his mouth to ask the most damning question in all of Sam’s life.

“Is it mine?”

She closed her eyes as the world seemed to stop spinning and all the air was sucked out of the room, she heard the sound of glass shattering.

“Yes.”

Sam knew that she would be going to the deepest circle of hell, so maybe now she could find out what Brock had been doing in Ireland and why he kept following her to the hotel. 


End file.
